Grissom and the Hooker
by trishaj48
Summary: The title says it all, nothing but Grissom and a LOT of smut. I think you'll like the ending. CSI is owned by it’s writers and producers not me, I just wish it was.


Grissom and the Hooker

Grissom pulled into his driveway and after getting out he opened the passenger's side door. He took the hand of a long legged brunette who was dressed in a silk top and short shorts, no bra no panties.

Grissom was going to enjoy his birthday by fulfilling one of his fantasies.

After pouring them each a glass of champagne, Grissom pulled her close to him, his lips found hers.

Their tongues danced around in each other mouth as Grissom's hands massaged her nipples through her silk top.

Grissom's mouth found her nipple and he sucked and nibbled at them.

He slid the crouch of her shorts to one side and inserted two fingers into her folds. She screamed as Grissom nibbled and kissed her neck and pumped her fast and hard.

His lips left her neck and his tongue once again found hers.

Her nails were digging into his back and neck while they kissed and undressed each other.

Grissom put his hands on her waist and pushed her to a lying position on the bed.

Falling next to her his lips found hers.

Grissom shifted somewhat to let his tongue trace the skin on her throat.

She broke from his lips so she could lick his chest and taking a nipple into her mouth she gently bite and sucked.

Her hands wandered to his large manhood and she took it with both hands and rolled it between her palms.

She fondled his balls as she licked the head of his throbbing manhood.

There was no doubt that she knew what she was doing she knew she could please him.

She took his length into her mouth and sucked and by moving her head she was able to keep him in constant ecstasy.

Grissom lift his head and watched her as she worshiped his manhood, sucking, kissing and licking it.

He felt himself needing to release his juices into her. She heard Grissom scream as she felt the violent explosion in her mouth and swallowed quickly.

Moving between her legs Grissom pushed them far apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood.

Grissom's mouth attacked her clit as he pushed his fingers into her opening.

He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue and each pump of his fingers.

Grissom's manhood jumped back to full size and he almost exploded from the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans. He felt her hot juices explode from somewhere deep within, what he could not swallow washed over his face.

He rose above her and she screamed as Grissom pushed his throbbing manhood in her opening.

He began thrusting slowly, steadily finding her g spot with each thrust.

Grissom felt her body push against his, her muscles tightened around his manhood.

Gil put his hands on the bed near her hips, time for play was over.

Grissom raised him self and started pumping fast and hard.

The room was filled with the sounds of their screams and their bodies slamming together. They groaned in unison, their thrusts becoming fast and hard, Grissom banged into her as he had never done before.

She could feel him throbbing, fell his body shaking, he was ready.

Grissom slammed his full length into her and released himself and she felt his hot cum coating her walls as she once again climaxed. He continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that raked his body.

Grissom collapsed on top of her, his tired arms finally giving out.

He nuzzled her neck, placing tender kisses on her skin. She whimpered lightly as his softening member slid from her.

Their bodies were trembling as he brushed her sweaty hair from her face.

Lowering his face to hers, Gil placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips. "I hope I didn't hurt you," he softly whispered. Sara smiled and shook her head, "No."

As she nestled close to him Sara whispered, "Happy birthday love."

Sara knew that Gil would never pay for sex but she also knew it had always been a fantasy of his to be with a hooker so Sara had decided to help Gil fill that fantasy that was her birthday gift to him.

The End


End file.
